Packaging and shipping temperature sensitive contents can pose challenges. The contents can spoil, destabilize, freeze, melt, or evaporate during storage or shipping if the temperature of the contents is not maintained or the packaging is not protected from hot or cold environmental conditions. In applications such as hot food delivery, customers can be dissatisfied if the contents have cooled to ambient temperature upon delivery. Contents such as food, pharmaceuticals, electronics, or other temperature sensitive items can be damaged if exposed to temperature extremes. Many insulated packages are bulky and difficult to store prior to use. Additionally, many insulated packages are specialized to ship or carry hot goods, chilled goods, or frozen goods, and shippers must maintain large stocks of specialized packaging for each application. Additionally, many insulated packages cannot be recycled and are often disposed of in landfills.